


Micheal Payne

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a kid and he's been in love with Harry since he was 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Micheal Payne

Liam never thought that he would have a kid at 15. But when his girlfriend called him and told him she was pregnant, the first person he turned to was his best friend, Harry Styles.

Harry was there for Liam through the whole thing, showing support and always offering him a smile even though his own heart was breaking. Harry has always loved Liam, ever since they were in diapers and playing in the sandbox.

They were best friends, inseparable even. But when Liam met Danielle, everything seemed to change.

Liam started to hang out less and less with Harry, leaving the poor boy to wonder what he did to make Liam hate him. Liam had always had some sort of feelings for the curly-haired lad but he always denied it, especially to Danielle.

She was having none of it, claimed he didn’t love her, being an over dramatic drama queen like she was known for. Liam ended up sleeping with her that night, losing his virginity and any self-respect he had for himself, just to prove that he didn’t love Harry.

It was all over the school the next day and between his new found fame at school and the constant attention and affection Danielle needed, he had no time for Harry. But that night that he found out Danielle was pregnant, he walked three miles to Harry’s house, collapsing into his arms as soon as the door opened.

Harry didn’t question it. He just wrapped his arms around Liam, bringing him over to the couch and sitting down, holding him as Liam cried into his neck, muttering over and over that he was sorry and he needs Harry right now.

Harry forgave him straight away and was there for him the minute he said Danielle was pregnant. Sure, he was shocked, hurt even, but he wasn’t going to leave Liam when he needed him.

So for throughout Danielle’s pregnancy, Liam was with Danielle during the day and with Harry during the night, needing someone to vent to and curl up to as he slept. Danielle and Liam decided to break things off but still spent time together because of the baby.

When the baby was born, Harry was appointed the godfather and the baby even got his middle name. Michael Edward Payne.

He had Liam’s lovely brown eyes and his lips along with Danielle’s nose and cheekbones. He was absolutely beautiful.

Everyone was happy until Danielle’s heart rate started to go down. Everyone was ushered out of the room and Harry held Liam in the waiting room as he cried into his shoulder.

Danielle may not be the person Liam loved, but she was still like a best friend to him. They lost Danielle and since that day, Harry has helped Liam take care of the baby, getting him anything he needed and helped watch him, even when Liam didn’t need it.

Liam was grateful to have Harry around and feelings started to stir in the pit of his stomach and he started to think that having Harry around was like being in a family. And that takes us to the present day.

It’s been 3 years since that dreaded day, and today was Micheal’s 3rd birthday. Over the past three years, Michael has taken a huge liking to Harry and has called him “Pa pa” on multiple occasions, all to which, neither Harry nor Liam corrected him.

Harry quite liked the thought of Michael thinking of him as a second father and Liam, well, it made Liam think more and more about being a family with the curly haired lad. Liam has taken quite the liking to the curly-haired lad too, granted he liked him before, but still.

Liam has gotten so close to kissing Harry but it seemed fate was working against them, and each time, something would come up and it would interrupt them. Liam would get so frustrated that he would just ignore Harry for the rest of the day and take Michael to bed, making up with Harry the next day.

Harry practically lived in the house with them because he almost never went home until it was night time. And even sometimes then, he would camp in the living room if he didn’t feel like leaving and Michael nor Liam had any objections to that.

Liam sighed as he sat on the couch, listening to Michael try and sing along to The Wiggles. The party Harry threw earlier wore Liam out.

He had to mingle with his family, Danielle’s family and even Harry’s. It was exhausting having to get everyone drinks and watch out for Michael, even though Harry was doing a good job of that, giving him piggy back rides and just playing with him non stop to let Liam catch up with people. It was still exhausting.

After the party, everyone gradually left, leaving Liam and Harry to clean up while Michael took a power nap. Liam insisted that he could clean it all up, but of course, Harry was a gentlemen and was having none of it.

Harry was currently grabbing something from upstairs, saying he had something to show Liam. Liam hadn’t the slightest clue of what it could be. All he knew was that he wanted to go to bed.

He yawned and started to close his eyes before Michael tugged on his pants leg and he looked at him. Michael pointed towards the doorway with a smile, “Pa pa!”

Liam looked over to see Harry with a video recorder and he was smiling, filming Liam and Michael. Liam smiled, tilting his head to the side, “Hazza? What on earth are you doing?”

Harry shrugged a bit and looked at Michael, nodding his head. Michael smiled before grabbing onto the table to stand up and Liam’s eyes widened.

Michael had problems with his legs so he couldn’t exactly walk, his overdeveloped brain making up for it, but here he was. Liam sat up on the couch, his heart racing as he watched Michael let go of the table.

He tried to take a step forward but fell down and pouted. Liam was about to go pick him up when Harry motioned for him to stop, “He can do it, Li.”

Liam shot Harry a look, one asking how exactly how he knew that but Harry ignored it. Harry grinned as Michael got back up, continuing to film him.

Michael once again let go of the table and took a step forward, this time, wobbling a bit but staying on his feet. Liam’s eyes filled with tears and he put a hand over his mouth, watching Michael take another step forward.

He was taking his first steps. His baby boy was starting to walk. He didn’t even know what to do, all he felt was pride and excitement and joy.

Harry’s bottom lip was quivering and he was close to tears, smiling brightly at the same time. They were both so proud to watch Michael walk towards the camera and then fall on his butt.

Michael giggled and clapped his hands, looking over at his Dad. Liam got up and picked Michael up in his arms, kissing all over his face, “Oh my gosh, Mikey! I’m so proud of you!”

Michael smiled brightly and laid his head on Liam’s shoulder as he got praise from him. Harry stood up slowly and closed the camera, putting it down.

Liam took a deep breath and looked at Harry, “Were you..” Liam definitely wasn’t working with Michael on walking because he didn’t think there was a chance he could.

So that would only leave Harry as the only other person since he was around almost all the time. Harry nodded his head, smiling softly, “Yeah. I was working with him on walking. He wanted to impress you. And.. I wanted to do something nice for you since you’re so stressed lately and I figured—”

Harry was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his. It took him a moment to realize it was Liam, his heart starting to go crazy and his stomach filling with butterflies, as cliche as that was.

He slowly kissed back, his one arm going around Liam’s neck and the other hand resting on Liam’s which was still holding Michael up. Liam’s free arm went around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer, happy that Harry was kissing him back as he smiled into it, causing Harry to smile.

When both boys pulled away, they didn‘t say anything for a second until they laughed as Michael muttered, “Eww! Kissing!” Harry stayed downstairs as Liam put Michael to bed for the night and then come back downstairs, sitting next to him on the couch.

“Liam—”

“Harry—”

They both laughed a bit and ran a hand through their hair simultaneously, making them laugh harder. Once they calmed down and took deep breaths, they stared at each other for a while.

They didn’t even have to say anything, just looking into each others eyes, they knew they loved one another.

It was clear to Liam. How Harry was always there for him no matter what, how he never got mad at Liam, how he always made them dinner and stuck around, no matter how stupid or irrational Liam was being. How Harry didn’t judge him when he first found out about Michael and he’s been there ever since.

Harry loved him.

It was clear to Harry. How Liam would always get mad when someone interrupted “Haz and Li time.” How someone would take an interest in Harry and Liam would scare them off. How Liam didn’t mind Harry being around 24/7 when he told everyone else to go away. How Liam let Harry spend so much time with Michael and let the kid call him ‘Pa pa’.

Liam loved him.

They kissed a few more times, Harry making his way into Liam’s lap, their arms wrapped around each other. After pulling away, they both just smiled at each other and curled up on the couch, falling asleep in each other’s arms, content and happy. They finally had each other and really, that was all they needed.


End file.
